History Books
The History Books are a memento that leads to Who Knows Where. This level reveals The Stranger's past over 30 waves of enemies. The History Books were not included in the original completed game, but was patched in as free DLC. Therefore, this memento is only discovered in "New Game+". The DLC did not include any additional graphic assets, but the level may be discovered as early as after The Kid returns from the Workmen Ward when the player wanders past this corner of the Bastion. Gameplay The History Books level is the irregularly shaped central area of the Bastion, merged with scenery elements from the Wilds and Ura territories. Cover is initially provided by two large ice stalagmites on either side of the field, as well as columns of Calamity Rock that appear at random locations during the level. As all other reflection levels, defeated enemies do not drop XP or Fragments. This level is significantly more difficult than the other reflection levels, due to the sheer number of waves and variety of enemies. Boss monsters from all levels spawn regularly, including Queen Anne, Lunkheads and Captain Ura. In addition, few black tonics fall, so the player cannot rely on Secret Skills to succeed. The player can earn at least 2000 XP and 1000 Fragments over 30 waves of enemies. There is an additional reward of 500 XP and 250 Fragments for successfully clearing the level. This is discounting any XP/Fragment boost(s) from invoked Gods. Recommended Weapons *Brusher's Pike *Army Carbine Trivia It is possible to use the Battering Ram, aquirred at the last level, to run through the entire world. However this is the only 'Who Knows Where' level that you can go through at the end of the game. Transcript Whoa there...(If the Kid attacks the mirage of Rucks) "I ain't much for worldly things, though all these years I've held onto a stash of books from when I was young. '' '''There's one old book in particular I like to read from time to time. It covers the important things, in a manner of speakin'.' '' 'Here we go; ''A''' is for Acobi, the goddess of oath and abandon. Make a promise, and the Chastened Maid will hold you to it.'' ''B is for Breaker. He's faster than a fork of lightnin', and his aim is always true. If news needs spreadin', tell it to a Breaker.'' ''C is for Core, a perfect bit of stone found deep undergound. It makes the City shine, day and night. Is there anythin' it can't do?'' ''D is for Dreadrum, a potent spirit brewed from a foul smellin' plant that grows in the Wilds. One taste will sharpen your senses.'' ''E is for Evacuation. In an emergency, stay calm, leave your belongings, and make your way to the nearest safe haven.'' ''F is for Foundation, a solid plot of land for buildin' anything you can imagine. Even grand ideas start small.'' ''G is for Garmuth, the god of purpose and folly. The Crippled Duke reminds us that good intentions are nothin' on their own.'' ''H is for Hense, goddess of pain and pleasure. You can't have one without the other. The Veiled Widow will make sure of it.'' ''I is for In Case of Trouble; A song grown famous across the land, dedicated to the pioneerin' spirit of Caelondia.'' ''J is for Jevel, the god of health and atrophy. We each have the Tower Keeper's strength in us, until that strength runs out.'' ''K is for Kid, a guy or gal just like you. Don't be in such a hurry to grow up, since there's nothin' a kid can't do.'' ''L is for Lemaign, god of hope and despair. The Mason King knows success and failure are all in the mind.'' ''M is for Micia, our goddess of loss and longing. We all are born from the Lorn Mother, and in the end, we all return to her.'' ''N is for Nordy the Bird Boy, who's always there to bring a smile to the Hangin' Gardens, thanks to his feathered friends.'' ''O is for Olak, our young god of chance and whim. The Carefee Son lives forever in the moment. The rest of us can only try.'' ''P is for Pyth, god of commotion and order. When the Wakeful Bull is calm, let's all do our part to keep 'im that way.'' ''Q is for Queen Anne, the notorious Anklegator of the Wilds. She can even dig her way into rotten children's dreams.'' ''R is for Roathus, god of thirst and plenty. The Gorgin' Host always reminds us to know when we've had enough.'' ''S is for Scumbag, a big lumpy ol' fella sidlin' about. He loves eatin' trash. Just be sure to keep a healthy distance from him.'' ''T is for Trigger, the army's sharpest shooters. Take pride in Caelondia's mounted soldiers; they risk it all to keep us safe.'' ''U is for Ura, our pale neighbors to the east, whose home is underground. Each day we learn to live in harmony.'' ''V is for Vigil, an act of remembrance. The sacrifices of our forefathers gave us a new beginning here in Caelondia.'' ''W is for Weepin' Nellie, the Langston River's fastest little ferry barge. We couldn't have crossed the river without her help.'' ''X is for...nothin'. Strangest letter in the mix. Yet even the strangest letter has a use, as you couldn't have a mailbox without one.'' ''Y is for Yudrig, god of impulse and bravery. Each time the Mornin' Stallion stamps his hoof, somebody out there makes up his mind.'' ''Z is for Zulwood , a tough old wood whose gourds make great target practice. Whatever you do...don't eat 'em.'' The End. There's nothin' after Z. Used to be one more page in here though, before someone tore it out. Know what it said? The last page was about the author. Didn't say much. But the imagination has a way of fillin' in the gaps." Speculation *If this book is from Rucks' childhood, the presence of Nordy the Bird Boy is exceedingly strange... **It could also be theorised that Rucks wrote the book himself. **The way Rucks talks about the missing page about the author could support this, as a way of teasing players who speculated about his past. ru:Учебники истории Category:Mementos Category:Locations